


You Don't Know My Name

by 1D1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D1D/pseuds/1D1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at a mom and pop coffee shop when he starts getting a regular costumer, Harry. It's been a long time since Louis has been able to focus on his happiness instead of paying the bills. It's been a long time since he has had someone to love. Louis develops a crush on the mysterious man who comes in every morning for coffee, but Harry has no idea. Louis takes a leap of faith and asks Harry out. Ends romantically with smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I like to loosely base my stories off of songs. This is an adaptation of 'You Don't Know My Name' by Alicia Keys.

It was a busy morning at the restaurant, just like any morning. Louis was busy taking orders and filling peoples' coffees just getting by on the tips to support himself.

Suddenly, the bell on the door dings as it swung open and Louis immediately perked up. " _It's him_ " Louis thought to himself as he saw the gorgeous businessman take a seat at the counter. Louis quickly abandoned his duties at the register to make sure he could serve the man before any of the other servers. He tidied up his apron and grabbed his little notepad and golf pencil as he approached him. "Good morning, what can I get for you?" Louis asked with a big smile on his face.

" _Coffee and a number two with wheat toast_ " Louis thought to himself. He always orders the same thing every morning. The man in the suit lazily skimmed over the menu before picking his eyes up saying "I'll just have the number two with wheat toast, and uh, a cup of coffee please" with a smile on his face. "I'll have that right out for you" Louis says as he grabs the menu from him.

After delivering the order into the kitchen, Louis leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but think about how pretty that man is, with his long hair and lightly tanned skin. Damn he wanted him. It's been so long since he has had someone touch him right and couldn't help but think of this beautiful man that way.

But Louis didn't even know this guy's name, let alone if he was interested in him, or even boys for that matter. The more he thought about it, the way he smiled back at him every time he took his order looked like a little more than a smile he gives his friends. He just wanted an opportunity to talk to him outside of work but he couldn't gain the courage to say anything. 

Louis didn't know what to do. He wanted to make a move so bad but he didn't know anything about this guy. "What if he was a serial killer or something" Louis thought to himself. "No, that's impossible. He's too beautiful to be crazy" he qualified himself. "With those pretty green eyes and perfect smile, and hair hair fell down just past his shoulders" he continued to think to himself before hearing the chef in the back yelling "Tomlinson! Get your head out of your ass and take these plates out!"

Louis completely blanked out, he couldn't stop thinking about this man. He had to do something about it but he didn't know what. Louis garnished his pancakes with whipped cream just before bringing the plate out to him.

"Thank you" he said with another smile as Louis placed the plate in front of him and refilled his cup of coffee. Louis lingered for a few seconds after pouring the cup before he realized that he was just awkwardly standing in front of this man he liked as he picked up his fork and knife. "Just let me know if you need anything else" Louis quickly blurted out to seem less creepy.

Louis continued to serve other costumers while his favorite ate, looking over at him and occasionally making eye contact. Every time they looked at each other, Louis quickly looked away and the man smiled.

After he finished eating, Louis brought over his check. "So I can just leave my business card in here?" The man asked. "What?!" Louis jumped in confusion. "In this dish, for a free lunch?" he clarified, giving a flirty smile. "Uh yeah if you leave your card then, um, you might get picked for a free lunch" Louis said feeling like an idiot. "Great, I'll see you soon" the man said giving Louis one last smile.

Louis watched as he walked out of the door of the restaurant, holding back a smile with his cheeks blushing. He then darted his eyes around looking to see if anyone was looking and he fished the business card out of the dish. "Harry Styles" he slowly read the name to himself as he put the card in between the pages of his little notebook, tucking it into his apron.

* * *

 

Louis had been thinking about Harry for the rest of the day. Not like he didn't think about him everyday, but now that he knew his name and has his number he's feeling more confident. He felt like it was more than a crush now.

After staring at his phone with the business card next to it in his apartment, Louis decided he was going to call. He decided to do it because he had been by himself for the longest time. He was lonely and he has never had someone occupy his brain like that. Harry was special. All Louis could think about was Harry and he never gets distracted by a little crush. Harry had Louis daydreaming all day and that never happens, Louis is professional and always focused.

Louis dialed the numbers into his phone, taking a deep breath before pressing 'call'. The phone rang with no answer for a little while. Louis was nervous, his heart was pounding and his mouth became dry. Every ring felt like eternity before he picked up, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Harry answered confused at the unknown number.

"Uh, hi this is Louis, I feel kinda silly doing this but I'm the waiter at the breakfast place you go to every morning. I think you come in right before you go to work. You always order the number two special with wheat toast and coffee" he giggled at how ridiculous he felt for knowing his order. He was talking so quick he didn't even give Harry a chance to speak back.

"Anyway you always come in with a nice suit and I like to put whipped cream on your pancakes because, um, well I think your cute" Louis said smiling into his phone. "So I was wondering, maybe you would want to get together outside the restaurant sometime? You know I look a lot different without that silly apron on" Harry chuckled as he heard Louis say that.

"So what day did you say?" Louis asked. "Yeah, Thursday is perfect. I'll see you then, Harry" Louis then hung up the phone and squealed like a school girl who just got asked to the dance. He was so excited about his little date he couldn't stop smiling.

The next few days at the restaurant were torture. Louis couldn't wait for their date. He made the call Monday night and it was only Wednesday. Harry still came in every morning and Louis didn't even have to hand him a menu. Harry remained mysterious and didn't talk much other than the usual. Louis thinks he is saving all of his conversation pieces for their date. Other than that, their smiles were bigger and flirtier, and their cheeks blushed brighter than they had before they planned their date.

It was finally Thursday and Louis jumped over to Harry's usual seat at the counter when he saw him walking in. "Are we still good for tonight?" Louis asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course, I'm picking you up at 7:30, right? I made reservations at the restaurant for 8" Harry clarified. "Perfect" Louis said, pouring Harry's coffee.

After Harry left the restaurant to go to work, the rest if the day went so slowly. There weren't even many costumers and Louis was waiting around for his shift to end, staring at the clock leaning over the counter tapping his little pencil counting down.

Fucking finally, it was 5 and he could leave. Louis speed walked to the subway station to get back to his apartment as quickly as he could. He showered thoroughly, making sure to get the smell of bacon grease and cheeseburger out of his skin.

After his shower he frantically walked back and forth around his apartment grabbing different clothes trying to put together an outfit, taking pretty big sips of his glass of wine every once and a while. He decided on his light blue denim shirt with tight black pants and grey vans.

Louis was almost ready. He was standing in front of the mirror of his small bathroom combing his hair, trying to get every strand to cooperate when he got a text from Harry saying that he was almost there. "Shit!" Louis thought to himself as he took a swig of mouthwash and spritzed the cologne he rarely ever used onto his neck and ran out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

 

Dinner was going great. Louis was expecting it to be awkward. He hasn't been on a real date in the longest time but with Harry he just felt so natural. Harry picked out a very nice restaurant in midtown Manhattan and ordered a bottle of red wine. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the top three unbuttoned, and a slim fitting black blazer.

"...It's basically doing the behind the scenes work for the artists at the record label". That's all Louis heard as he realized his wasn't exactly paying attention. Louis couldn't help but to get lost looking into Harry's eyes as he talked about himself, and that smile, his perfect smile.

The conversations started out casual, just to know the basics about each other. Questions about siblings and all that boring stuff, but as the night progressed so did the topics. Fears and passions, dreams and love. They skipped a few dates and got really intimate, yet neither of them felt nervous or intimidated, they both genuinely enjoyed learning about one another.

After dinner, it was quiet in the car. "So uh, did you want to come over or would you like me to take you home?" Harry asked nervously. "I think I'll come over, and see the new tiles in the kitchen you were talking about" Louis joked, making Harry giggle. Louis was burning on the inside. He was so happy Harry asked him to come over.

Once they arrived at Harry's upscale apartment, Harry gave Louis a quick tour of the flat. "Holy shit this place is nice" Louis thought to himself as the door opened. "Yeah those tiles really match the uh, the counter tops" Louis commented as Harry walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses. "You like them? I was nervous you wouldn't" he said mockingly as he poured the wine, handing Louis a glass.

Harry stepped out into his bedroom as Louis drank his wine standing in front of the big window in his living room, overlooking New York City at night.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry said, startling Louis. "Oh yeah it really is" Louis responded slowly. Harry walked over to the window, never breaking eye contact. "You look very handsome tonight" Harry said softly, now standing close to Louis. "Thank you, you do too" he replied grinning.

After a few seconds of Harry staring at Louis's lips and slowly bringing his eyes up into meet his, he went in for a kiss, biting Louis's lip as he pulled away. This drove Louis wild on the inside, his fire was lit. Louis then went back in, using his tongue to explore all of Harry's mouth and sucking his lip.

"How about we take this into the bedroom" Louis proposed. Harry doesn't say anything. He just grabbed Louis's wrist and pulled him into his room, pushing him onto the edge of the bed continuing the kiss. Louis began to unbutton the rest of Harry's shirt leaving it hanging over his shoulders. Harry returned the favor but fully removed Louis's shirt.

Louis then pushed Harry onto the bed and kissed his neck and collarbone, making his way down his chest and abs. Louis worked his tongue over his nipples and each of his tattoos. Harry ran his fingers through Louis's hair as he kissed his stomach, untying his belt and unbuttoning his pants. After Louis removed Harry's pants, he then slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear, causing Harry to gasp.

Louis slowly pulled down Harry's underwear, freeing his already hard cock. Louis looked up with a devilish grin as he began to pump up and down. He then put his mouth over the tip, swirling his tongue around, licking up the pre-cum and pushing his tongue on his slit.

Louis then took his hands off and went down on Harry. Harry moaned as he felt Louis's warm, wet tongue moving up and down his sensitive shaft. Louis then swallowed Harry whole, and he was impressed, he took it like a pro. He held it for a few seconds before bringing his head back up, cleaning up his slobber on the way. He gave Harry a few pumps before putting his balls in his mouth, swirling them around with his tongue.

Harry dropped his head back as he ran his fingers through Louis' messy hair, making him bob up and down on his dick. Louis was amazing. Harry then flipped him over onto his back, returning the favor. Although he couldn't take him all the way like Louis. Harry then reached for the lube and slathered his fingers as he continued to blow Louis, slipping two fingers in twisting them around.

Louis moaned as he felt Harry's wet mouth and long fingers curling against his prostate. "Fuck Harry 'm ready" Louis said as he gasped for air. Harry wasted no time pouring the lube onto his cock, giving himself a few pumps before aligning with Louis' tight hole.

Harry slowly pushed himself into Louis as he lifted his legs into the air. Once halfway in, Louis bucked his hips into Harry taking him in all the way. Harry was surprised, he could tell Louis wanted it and he was ready to give it to him. He began to thrust in and out, pounding against Louis' prostate making his legs go numb.

Harry fit so well into Louis. Louis felt so full with Harry's big dick. He wanted to be a good boy and give himself fully to his new boyfriend so he began to grind into Harry's hips and dig his heels into Harry's ass, pushing him in more. Harry wanted to make Louis cum until he blacked out. He began to pound faster and harder, causing Louis to yell out in pleasure.

"Fuck I'm so close!" Louis yelped as he pulled Harry in for a kiss. Harry gave a few last powerful thrusts all the way into Louis causing him to cum in between the two boys grinding stomachs. "Fuckkk" Louis hissed as he felt the hot stickiness rubbing all around his partner. Harry continued to fuck through his orgasm until he pulled out and straddled Louis' stomach and came all over his chest, getting some on his chin.

"That was incredible" Louis said as Harry plopped over next him in bed. "Fuck yes it was" Harry said as he cuddled into his new boyfriend, looking out onto the city.


End file.
